A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to topical skin compositions that can be used to reduce the appearance of shiny or oily skin or that can be used to increase the wearability of cosmetic compositions.
B. Description of Related Art
Human skin naturally manufactures and secrets an oily substance called sebum from sebaceous glands located near the skin surface. Sebum lubricates and protects skin against moisture loss by forming a film over the surface of the skin. A build-up of sebum on the surface of skin can cause the skin to appear shiny or oily. Besides the visually unappealing appearance of shiny or oily skin, sebum build-up can also highlight skin imperfections, promote skin acne development, and reduce the wearability of cosmetic compositions such as foundations.
Current methods that are used to reduce the amount of sebum on the surface of skin include increasing the consumption of water, applying moisturizers to skin, and using compositions that attempt to absorb sebum from skin. Problems associated with current sebum absorption compositions is that the absorbing ingredient(s) tends to coalesce together which causes the composition to cake or streak on the skin surface.